Hackmon (Rei Katsura)
Rei Katsura= |-|Hackmon= |-|Raidramon= |-|Revivemon= |-|Hadesmon= Summary Rei Katsura is a main character in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. He is a very untrustful person whose goal is to defeat all evil Appmon and to find his younger brother. His partner is the Appmon Hackmon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Rei Katsura | Hackmon | Raidramon | Revivemon | Hadesmon Origin: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Gender: Male Age: 14 | Unknown for Hackmon Classification: Human | Appmon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Power Nullification (Able to hack his opponents and thus prevent them from activating their abilities.), BFR, Portal Creation, Attack Modification (Hackmon is able to hack his opponents and with that modify even their attacks so that they do different things than they had planned to do.), Information Analysis (Hackmon is able to hack his opponents and with this can analyze their data structure and get information about them.), Durability Negation and Information Manipulation via Vanquish Claw, Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense by 50%), Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce the effect of physical attacks by 20%.), Telekinesis (Able to hack into space and thus move anything within the area of his control.) | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Up to Low-Godly), Revivemon is able to analyze the terrain around him and discover the trajectory of anything that moves in that place, Absorption (Can absorb enemy attacks and convert them into its own energy.), Healing, Resurrection, Size Manipulation, Can send his opponents to a black hole inside that is inside his body | All previous abilities, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (It can affect even the mind and soul of those who are affected), Has knowledge about the properties of all living things, Empathic Manipulation (It can influence the actions of other beings causing them to act in order to cause confusion with their powers.), Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to other Standard Appmon such as Dokamon who can create craters such as this) | Small City level (Comparable to Weatherdramon who can do this) | Multi-Continent level (Equal to Globemon) | At least Multi-Continent level (Far stronger than Dantemon), Bypasses conventional durability with Vanquish Claw. Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Dokamon who can do this) | High Hypersonic+ (Equal to DoGatchmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to Globemon) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small City Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building level | Small City level | Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Likely quite high Range: Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles and hacking. | A few kilometers with projectiles and hacking Standard Equipment: Mechanical Hacking Claws Intelligence: Rei is a highly intelligent person who can think of ways to counter his opponents. Hackmon and his evolutions are extremely skilled combatants who naturally use their hacking capabilities to overwhelm their opponents. Hadesmon is particular has knowledge on all the properties of living beings. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hackmon *'Vanquish Claw:' Hackmon releases his mechanical claws from his hands and attacks his opponent, it affects their structure of data and rewrites it by destabilizing its formation (Basically ignores resistance by rewriting his opponent's data). Raidramon *'Barrage Jack:' Sinks its claws into the ground to send spikes in the shape of its fingers out of the ground in a line towards its enemy, ending with a ball of them bursting out under the enemy's feet. Revivemon *'Saver Strahl:' Surrounds itself with energy, then fires a beam from the second head. *'Wunder Genesis:' Revivemon is the Appmon of restoration and with that its main power is the high capacity of regeneration (It can also affect other beings). Revivemon can restore anything destroyed no matter how damaged the data is or if only a fragment of data is left, Revivemon is able to fully restore it back to the original state and with that Revivemon is able of restoring anything of the universe (It should be noted that in Appmon it is reaffirmed that even the soul or mind of a being is just another type of data, if we take the description of it into account the regeneration of Revivemon can be up to Low-Godly) Hadesmon *'Hell Kakia:' Thrusts the blade on its tail into the ground, changing the configuration of the surrounding structures. *'Melan-Explode:' Attacks with a pillar of purple energy. Key: Hackmon | Raidramon | Revivemon | Hadesmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Selesia (Re:Creators) Selesia’s Profile (Note: Hackmon was used, and Selesia was Inside Vogelchevalier. Speed was Equalized) Category:Digimon Category:Appmon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hackers Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Earth Users Category:Data Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6